Care About Me
by America's Got Fandom
Summary: Set after the first episode of season 10…which was nuts. Angst, maybe I finally did it right. Cosmo and Wanda have to have a talk with Timmy that night, who understandably isn't feeling the best.


Timmy sat on his bed, under the blankets, in front of a flashlight like it was a fire. Tears were tickling his face…but he couldn't laugh if he wished for it. He'd been through five sobbing seasons in between tears just staining and rolling down his face. His sheets were soaked with tears, and he didn't want to stop crying.

His godparents weren't his anymore.

Well, they were his, but not _just _his. It was all over.

Cosmo and Wanda were saying goodnight to Chloe, which gave him time to cry in solitude.

How was he supposed to live with this? He loved Cosmo and Wanda. They had been with him for so long, he was spoiled with having them to himself. That's what he was, spoiled. He was an ungrateful, spoiled godchild who probably didn't even deserve his godparents.

And just like that, rising in his throat, he started bawling again. Ugly crying, sobbing into his pillow loudly and soaking it to the core.

Now would be a pretty good time to run away and live in TV. Unfortunately, he only wanted to live in TV if he could have Cosmo and Wanda with him…which would mean bringing Chloe.

Chloe wasn't terrible, she was nice. But he didn't want to share his godparent with _anybody_. Learning to share them with Poof was hard enough, now Chloe?

He sucked in an unsteady breath…then started wailing all over again.

Sucking in breath after breath, tears pouring down his face, he shouted like a child for his mother, "I…I want my godparents!"

"Timmy?" Wanda pulled up the blanket, revealing his godson looking more devastatingly heart-broken that she'd ever seen him.

Timmy tried to wipe away his tears, but it was a feeble attempt. "Oh…uh, hey…W-Wanda."

Cosmo looked at him from behind his wife. "Timmy, why are you crying?"

Timmy's hurt was overtaken by immense anger and bitterness. "Never mind, just shut up and leave me alone!"

He yanked the blanket edge back from Wanda and pulled it back down, encasing himself in his warm, solo-shelter once more. He curled up and started sobbing again, muffling it by burying his face in his pillow.

Wanda wasn't going to have it. "Timmy, what's wrong?" She looked to Cosmo, who appeared like he was going to cry next. "That's it, we're coming in!"

Before Timmy could protest, Wanda poofed herself and Cosmo inside his fort. "Get OUT!" He shouted, not even bothering to look at them.

Wanda stopped floating, instead sitting not the bed with her godson. "Timmy? Honey?" She knew what was wrong. She knew, and Cosmo knew. They shared uneasy, guilty glances. "Sport, we're sorry." She began rubbing his back in slow circles, like a mother would do to her newborn. "We know it hurts you…"

Timmy finally looked at her. "No, you don't. I love you both, and you don't even care about me anymore! You weren't even hurt, you aren't upset, Cosmo, you were _happy! _I…I…"

"Timmy, I'm sorry!" Cosmo cried, tears of his own starting to spill. He kneeled next to his godson and pleaded, "Timmy, I'm sorry, please, I love you too, I just…I…"

Wanda tried to explain as best she could, "Sport, we weren't upset because we get to keep you!" Timmy didn't respond, still bawling into his pillow. Her heart was cracking with each tear he spilled. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him tightly into her lap. He abandoned the pillow, and instead opted to cry into her shoulder. "We don't have to lose you, that would just kill us!"

"But…but _I _still have to share you."

Timmy looked up at his godparents. "You don't get it." He stopped sobbing for a moment, staring them both down. "It's like…it's like if I got two new godparents. It's like if you had to share me with two totally strange, new godparents that neither of us knew, and I was _happy _about it."

He looked down, a tear trickling down his cheek. "_That's _what it feels like."

Wanda finally got it.

The thought of sharing her godson…to see him laugh and hug and cry with two other strangers like they had known him for years…she wanted to bawl.

Cosmo leaned forward and grabbed his godson in a hug. "Timmy…I'm sorry. I should never have said I was happy…I'm sorry…"

Wanda stared at her husband and godson. How could she have done this? Was she so cruel and insensitive that she couldn't even realize until now that he was hurting this badly?

Her own tears pouring down her face, she hugged her godson as he quietly sobbed. "Timmy…I'm sorry too. We love you, you're our first. You were…you were our first child before Poof. No one was ever like you, and no one ever will be." She smiled weakly as he pulled his face away to looked at her. "I promise, no one will ever replace you in our hearts."

Timmy sniffed, his sobs finally settling back down from his throat. "Re-really? You promise? Forever?"

Cosmo nodded. "Forever, Timmy."

Timmy looked at both his godparents. "Thanks. I love you, Mom and Dad."

If Cosmo and Wanda breathed air, nearly all the oxygen in the blanket would've been sucked up.

Cosmo spoke first. "Tim-Timmy, you do know that we're not your parents, right?"

Timmy shrugged, a small smile on his face. "Well, in a real way, you are."

Wanda leaned forward and hugged her son tightly. "I love you, Timmy."

Timmy reached over and grabbed Cosmo, bringing him into the hug. Cosmo smiled and replied, "I love you too, Timmy."

"I love you guys."

**A/N: Wow… this was SAD. Sorry 'bout that. I wrote this after seeing Chloe's debut, and watching a less-than-satisfactory Cosmo and Wanda moment, it was evening and dark out…it was the perfect storm to write an angst fanfic. Hope you liked it anyway! Oh, to everyone following Wake Up, I'm Sorry; I'm still working on the next chapter, I just had to write this. Thanks!**


End file.
